


【Crossover: TV Hannibal & The X Files & True Detective】The Unfinished Truth 真相未白

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Category: Hannibal (TV), The X-Files, True Detective
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alternate Canon, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crossover, Cults, Dark Will Graham, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: 探员丹娜·史考利受联邦调查局行为分析部部长杰克·克劳福德之命协助一名内向，行为乖僻的前凶案组探员威尔·格雷厄姆以及特别顾问莱克特医生对近期发生的一系列神秘事件展开调查。一切看似顺风顺水，直到威尔被以谋杀罪名逮捕。监狱里威尔警告史考利——不要相信莱克特医生。不要相信除了你自己之外的任何人，包括我。史考利决心寻找汉尼拔为切斯皮克开膛手的罪证，同时将在逃的连环杀手“水手”抓捕在案。然而真相也许并非所有人所想象的。
Relationships: Will Graham & Dana Scully, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> 注意⚠️：  
> 1\. 慢热，破案向。时间线是沉默的羔羊，tv汉尼拔与红龙的混同，在Scully遇到Mudler之前，因此处于九十年代。剧情有改动。有部分真探人物提及。
> 
> 2\. Hannigram。有部分Dana Scully/Will Graham的暗示

****

**01.**

丹娜·史考利快步越上最后几级台阶，从几个行色匆匆的联邦探员身边挤过。她转头看了一眼墙上挂着的 _“行为科学分析部”_ 的牌子后才推开右手边的那扇玻璃门。坐在中央的办公桌后的是一个黑人男性，肩膀宽厚，指节粗砺。史考利看见钢笔移动时他食指和拇指下暴露出的茧子。 _肯定开过不少火_ 。她想。

“史考利探员，欢迎。”他终于放下钢笔，伸出手来和她握了一握。

“克劳福德探员。”史考利微微一笑。她瞥见他胸前的挂牌。 _杰克·克劳福德，行为科学分析部部长。_

“你和我们共事了多久，史考利探员？”

“有一年半了，Sir。”

“你迟到了。迷路了吗？”

“我主要在实验室工作，呃，做些化学分析之类的活。”她感到自己的脸因为困窘而隐隐发红。 _一年半了，史考利，一年半了，你还得靠着地图才能找到联邦大楼。_

“别紧张。”克劳福德看上去并不在意。“你有医学院的背景，是吧？看上去你在法医方面的知识挺丰富。”

“是的，先生。我是在医学院时被直接招聘的。这份工作是我的热情所在。”

“容许我问你一个问题，史考利探员。如果没有踏上现在选择的这条道路，你从医学院毕业后准备干什么？”

“成为一个精神病医师，我想。”

“有意思。”克劳福德点点头。“你对威尔·格雷厄姆探员可有所了解？”

这问题让她猝不及防。“Well，从技术上说，格雷厄姆是我在学院时的校友，不过我们之间并没有任何私交。对于格雷厄姆本人，我只道听途说过一些事情。”

“比如？”

“他似乎是个非常聪明的人。 _在 行为科学与法律_ 期刊上发表过一篇根据昆虫活动判定死亡时间的论文。在同行评审间获得了很高评价。还有的话，就是一些小道传言，关于他异于常人的思维方式——”她迟疑了一下。

克劳福德没什么反应。“格雷厄姆探员在刑侦上有一种奇特的天赋，这帮助我们将把那些披着人皮的恶魔丢进监狱栏杆后面的事业的效率提高了起码两倍。你听说过X档案吗，史考利探员？”

“一个塞满了超自然未解之谜和政府阴谋论的抽屉，我猜？”

“和你想的差不多，但也包括一些悬而未决的刑事案件。实话实说，现在局里人手不够，很多案子在一段时间内抓不到凶手就不了了之了，塞在档案柜里发霉。不知怎的，格雷厄姆探员似乎总是对在潮湿阴暗的角落发霉的玩意儿兴致盎然。”克劳福德的视线滑到一边。史考利顺着他的视线往下，看到了摆在电脑旁的相框。是克劳福德和妻子的合照。

“我需要你协助威尔·格雷厄姆探员在X档案方面的工作，史考利。你将会把你们的活动写成报告，最好每周一早上我从对面买完黑咖啡回来的时候就能看见它在桌上躺着。还有问题吗？”

“没有，Sir。” 她回答。

“很好。现在抽点时间去见见你的新朋友吧。你现在过去的话正好能赶上他的讲座结束。”

***

史考利走进阶梯教室的时候威尔·格雷厄姆正在收拾讲义。他穿着一件灰色的西装外套，里面是一件红白相间的格子衬衫。

“我是丹娜·史考利探员。”她伸出手去。

格雷厄姆略微抬了抬头，缓慢地和她握了握手，中途视线并不与她的接触。他灰蓝色的眼睛隐藏在镜片后面。 _在五大人格测试上他在神经质和内向性方面得分也许很高_ 。她的思绪漫游到了一边。

“我能为你做什么？”他说。公文包的拉链吱的一下拉到头。

“克劳福德探员任命我前来协助你调查X档案。”

“我已经开始为你感到抱歉了。“ 他提着公文包转身就走, 史考利不得不小步跟在他后面。老天，他走的真是快。“我有种预感，你不会非常喜欢我的。”

“我听说过。你不稳定？”

“我在孤独症光谱上的阿斯伯格倾向使得我很难成为任何人的 ‘best buddy’，如果你知道我在说什么。”他们转到走廊上。“在教室里我只管演讲，这种单方面的交流使我得以在社会环境中生存，同时躲避掉不必要的社交活动，一个双赢的结果。”接着他说，“杰克知道这一切。现在我倒是怀疑起为何他给我派来一个搭档，即便他清楚我不需要。抱歉，没有冒犯你的意思。”

“没关系。我曾经在福利院做过志愿者，见过一些患有阿斯伯格的孩子，我明白社交对你来说有多困难。”她跟着格雷厄姆在一个办公室前停住。后者模糊地哼了一声表示认同，掏出钥匙打开了门。

办公室的墙上贴满了照片。大部分是凶案现场的照片。史考利的视线略过那些血腥的景象，跳到办公桌上方挂着的白板上。板子上面用吸铁石钉满了图片。嫌疑犯的，受害者的，还有一堆乱七八糟的其他的什么。用马克笔画的彩色箭头将它们串联在一起。

“那是什么？”她自然发问。

格雷厄姆在办公椅上坐下，将外套脱下来挂在椅背。“你对集体自杀有多少了解，丹娜？”

“不是很多。大部分案例要么具有宗教要么具有军事背景，用琼斯镇和神风特工队举例的话。有时候集体自杀也会被用作政治抗议的手段，或是受挫群体之间的协议。”

“现在看看这个。”格雷厄姆按下桌上摆着的小型幻灯机的按钮，“露易丝·怀特，22岁，学生，尸体在14号被徒步旅行者发现于灌木丛。”幻灯片切换到下一张路易斯·怀特尸体的特写镜头。“法医验证死亡时间不超过五个小时。死者脖颈处的勒痕系体重致绳索类弹性材料缩紧造成。由尸体旁边找到断裂的树枝和死者背后的淤青可以推断死者死亡约十五分钟后由于体重过载造成树枝断裂，尸体坠落于下方灌木丛中。初步判定为上吊自杀。”点击。又一张幻灯片。“约翰·斯温登，35岁，白种男子，尸体于16号在悬崖下方被发现，尸体解剖证明死者为跳崖自杀。”他的食指在播放键上轻轻敲打着，一张。一张。又一张。不同的名字。同样的毫无生气的脸。不同的死亡方式。同样的结局。

“尸体都是在森林内被发现。”史考利说。“是同样的地点吗？”

“正确。”格雷厄姆耸耸肩。“看上去科罗拉多的罗斯维尔森林公园成为了自杀者朝圣的麦加。”

***

“最早的自杀案可以追溯到1951年。”史考利揉了揉眼睛。长时间盯着屏幕让她的眼球发酸。“每隔上几个月就有那么两三个自杀案案发。持续了四十多年。”她转头看着格雷厄姆。“这真是太不可思议了。”

“有些当地人认为这是来自森林的诅咒。自然的复仇（vengeance from the nature)。”

“嗯哼。”

“从来没有任何凶杀的痕迹被找到，也就表明无法立案。有人在新闻发布会上问当地警方该如何保证旅客的人身安全，然后警长回答说：‘保持愉快的心情，不要自杀。’”他自顾自的笑了起来，仿佛被自己的想象娱乐到了。

史考利挑了挑眉。Odd。真是个怪胎。

电话铃响了起来。“这里是格雷厄姆。”他把电话听筒夹在颈窝和肩膀之间，左手捂住听筒，用口型叫史考利把笔记本和笔拿来。“圣佛兰斯西精神病院？是的。我记下了。谢谢。”

“发生什么了？”

“护林员又找到了一个自杀者。那女孩似乎还没死，他已经叫了救护站把她接走了。机会很小，不过若她能幸存下来那可是再好不过了。我们必须知道为什么他们要自杀。换句话说，什么引诱了他们前去结束自己的生命。”

“你不会真相信诅咒的那一套吧？”史考利将下巴搁在手背上，另一只手将金色的卷发往后挪了挪。

“我调查过。超过半数的自杀者没有任何精神病史或心理问题，也没有在自杀前期经历过任何可能导致自杀的磨难。这就更值得怀疑了。”话间他已经将外套穿好。“让我们去拜访一下那女孩吧，史考利探员。”

***

飞机落地后他们就租了车前往医院。由格雷厄姆驾驶。

途中她试图跟格雷厄姆聊天，气氛有一点尴尬，但总体来说比她想象的好的多。卷头发的探员在谈及他的狗时眼睛熠熠闪光，像波光粼粼的湖面。

“我教子的家里也养了一只狗，它是个可爱的小天使。”

“真的吗？”他说。“我的伙计们都是流浪狗。我收养了它们。它们对我来说就像家人。”

史考利尝到了他在说到“家人”那个单词的尾音时所带的轻微苦涩。她尊重他的隐私，但她不禁好奇他的过去。她想乘船去到那被谜团重重的雾气所掩盖的湖心岛，去看看那灯塔后究竟有什么。

她几乎就要问了，但她忍了下来。格雷厄姆并没有进行一场精神分析的打算，这不难看出。她还不想毁掉他们之间刚建立起的脆弱的职业性的信任。

“我希望有机会我也能看看它们。”

格雷厄姆笑了。“也许吧。别忘了带点腊肠。”

她想再说点什么，然后汽车就停住了。“我们到了。”她的搭档简明地宣布，解开安全带，将车门从身后甩上。史考利还坐在副驾上，有一会儿她感到一片茫然。过了几秒她才回过神来，赶紧下车，追着格雷厄姆的脚步走进医院。

“你好，我们是联邦探员。有没有可能现在让我们探视一名叫阿比盖尔·霍布斯的病人？”

“好的，请稍等。”前台在键盘上一阵敲打。“她就在那边。”

两人一起转过身去。在后院的玻璃花房里坐着一个面朝落地窗的轮椅女孩。从这个角度看不见她的脸，只有黑色的辫子垂落在肩。

他们像接近一只受惊的动物那样悄悄地走过去，生怕惊扰了她。阿比盖尔回过头来，漆黑的眼珠雾蒙蒙。史考利注意到她的脖子上围着一圈白色的围脖。

“你好，阿比盖尔。你感觉怎么样？”她温和地发问，手放在她的轮椅背上。

女孩没回答她的问题。她越过史考利，用一种极为复杂的眼神盯着身后的探员。“我们又见面了，威尔。”

史考利惊讶地看向她的搭档。后者波澜不惊地回答，“这位是丹娜·史考利探员。”

“你们是来问我关于那些自杀的。”

“听着，阿比盖尔，如果你感觉不适你可以什么都不用说。但我们真诚地希望你能告诉我们那天到底发生了什么，如果可以的话。” 史考利用一种柔和的语调说。阿比盖尔转过头来，只是看着她，仿佛她是电影院里放了一遍又一遍的老片。“你是个心理学家吗？”

“不，但我知道一些理论。为什么这么问？”

“因为你问话的方式。好像我是什么一摔就碎的茶杯一样。真的，你听上去就像阿拉娜。”

谁是阿拉娜？史考利的目光在两个人之间流连着。她已经迷失在这对话之中了。

她最终没有开口。她意识到问也没有意义。很显然这两人有什么她所不熟悉的过去，一些深深的，滴着血的刻印。

而解释起来将会是一个很长的故事。


	2. Wanderlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真探角色Reggie Ledoux登场。

**02.**

_科罗拉多州。博尔德县_ 。

在大约一个小时前他们的汽车在半途抛了锚。引擎问题。现在他们只得沿着路边徒步前行。格雷厄姆给当地警长打了电话。 _他的名字是什么来着？杰克逊，好像是。_

他问徒步走的话预计要多久才能和他汇合。电话那头啧啧出声。 _你们真是倒了大霉，联邦调查局的。_ 他的声音里充满同情。 _看样子天黑之前我们是不可能见面了。我建议你们先回到车里呆上一夜，明天我们派人来接你。千万别乱走动，我们这可是原始森林，迷了路再有经验的当地导游也救不了你们。每年这里失踪的背包客得成百上千，全是些不听劝的，最后都被自然吞噬了。_

_真是慈爱的自然母亲。_ 格雷厄姆在电话结束前如此评论。他望着地平线的尽头，橘红色的光线在柏油路上跳动着。马上就日落西山了。

“所以，我们该怎么办？”

“要我说的话，我们可以沿着路边走。指不定还能搭个顺风车呢。”他双手插在腰间，手指放在腰带上拴着的枪带上方。史考利说不准他是否在开玩笑。

“我觉得杰克逊警长说的没错。我们对这一带不熟悉。这里是属于自然保护区的原始森林，也许有野生动物生存其中也说不定。我们最好等天亮再行动。”史考利边说着掀起了车前盖，仔细检查起发动机。“在太阳升起来之前，我们最好把希望寄托于找到如何重新让这老马驹跑起来的办法上。”

“也许那里存在的不只是郊狼。”格雷厄姆若有所思。

她朝路边的森林望了一眼，注意到有些树叶在轻微抖动，尽管她除了叶子什么都没看见。只不过是 _风_ 而已。她安慰自己。 _别总是给自己心理暗示_ 。就像UFO爱好者通常比其他人更容易以为自己所目击到的是不明飞行物，哪怕他们看到的只是一个挂满了圣诞彩灯的热气球。

他们检查了一切。在后半夜的时候终于成功发动了引擎。直到他们重新跑在公路上时史考利才松了一口气。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是刚才觉得有点儿不大舒服。”

“肉体上的，还是精神方面的？”

“很难说。那森林的气氛总给我一种诡异的感觉。”

“考虑到有数十人在那森林深处的某个地方结束了他们自己的生命，你要是站在那儿还不起鸡皮疙瘩的话才叫人感到惊奇。”格雷厄姆顿了一下，他的声音沉到了嗓子里。“试图想象一下，在某一个空间的某一个时刻，有一个瑟缩在森林深处的某个角落的人和你同样地呼出一口湿润的白气，然后他的生命从这个星球上消失了（gone），和地球上每小时灭绝的三个物种一起。除了家人和朋友以外无人悼念。他很快就会被遗忘。挺可怕的，是不是？”

“是啊。” 史考利说。她不太确定自己该说什么，抑或格雷厄姆是否真的在乎她的回应。或许说到底这只是她的搭档的一种戏剧性的独白（monologue），作为一种通过语言表达的对自我内心的拷问，而非寻求同伴认可的一般性的社交对话。

“威廉亚姆——”

“威尔就成。只有我在陷入麻烦时才会听到有人叫我的全名。太令人畏缩了（cringy）。”他做了个鬼脸。

“好吧，威尔，介意给我科普一下你和那女孩是怎么认识的吗？”她接着补充道，“我的意思是，如果她是这个案子的关键线索的话，我必须得了解关于她的一切。”

“听着，丹娜，我不是故意隐瞒信息，只是——”

“只是什么？”

“我不知道该从哪里开始讲。”他扶了一下眼镜。有黑暗的记忆闪过，粘稠的，带着血液腥气的。他用力闭上眼睛再睁开，期望那时他就看不见那些画面了。

他再次睁开眼睛的时候前方的路面不知何时已被浅浅的雾气所包围。然后他看到了 _她_ 。她就低着头站在路中央，白色的睡衣垂到小腿膝盖。

接着她的身体被鹿角所刺穿。血液像被打翻在地的红酒一样倾涌而出。

刹车被猛地踩下。他再抬头的时候她已经不见了。只有他自己，衬衣被冷汗浸湿，因为肾上腺素和压力而喘息不止。

“你还好吗？威尔？你看见了什么？是什么横穿马路的小动物吗？”史考利差一点儿就尖叫出声，但她很快恢复了镇静。

“不，是我看错了。”他喘着气说。

“肯定是压力的缘故。让我来开吧，你应该小睡一会儿，换班时我叫你。”

威尔点点头，打开车门从另一边坐进了副驾驶。

“我很抱歉，丹娜。”

“没关系。”她再次发动了汽车。“我们可以明天再谈论这些。”

“谢谢。”格雷厄姆说，他闭上了眼睛，让自己滑入黑暗。

***

美国，华盛顿特区。

“你有个非常独特的名字，雷金纳德·杜勒先生。”精神病医师说。剪裁精良的西裤下双腿优雅地交叠在一起。他说话时每个音节的发音都完美地无可挑剔，尽管带有一种轻微的欧洲口音。

精神病人和医师相对而坐。从窗帘的缝隙处射入的一小束阳光照在杜勒未经打理的头发上。他嘴角的肌肉轻微地抽搐了一下，身体向前倾去，于是那一小撮光线从他乱草般的头顶上移到了他的两眼之间，就像是来自狙击枪红外瞄准器的焦点。“是什么让你这么认为呢？医生？”

“这并非是世界上最大的谜团，雷金。仅仅是拉丁文和法文组成的文字游戏。”透过杜勒肮脏的领口，万字符和撒旦的纹身清晰可见。在他脖子周围有一个吊绳的刺青，这家伙显然是知道自己在将来的某一天要上绞刑架的，对此他不仅不怕，还挺骄傲，把自个儿渗透在骨髓里的野蛮和残酷跟土著人砍下来作为战利品挂在胸前的敌人首级一样炫耀着。“第二个国王。”

“第二个国王。”杜勒重复。他讲话时用的是一种长期吸食过量冰毒者才会发展出的独特嗓音。就像是站在生与死之间一般。

“根据之前治疗师的记录，你患有严重的暴力妄想，展现出多项精神分裂症的症状。可能为药物滥用和家庭遗传所导致。”

一页纸被翻过去。“这里还附有一份犯罪记录。比你的病史还长。”医生微笑了一下。“你从局子里进进出出多少回了，雷金？我想我们彼此都不需要一个精神病医生来证明你是那种会主动寻求帮助的人。” 接着他将病历转手放到了一边的茶几上。“在你最狂野的幻想之中，你杀死了谁？”

“女人。孩子。每个人。“ 杜勒紧紧地盯着他。

”只是幻想，或是你已经付诸了实际？“

杜勒朝他投来好奇的一瞥。

“医患保密协议保证我们之间的对话是纯粹私人的。不过我必须提醒你，在某些条例被违反的情况下我将不得不打破协议，这是我作为你的医生的职业道德。” 精神病医生平静地陈述道。“尽管如此，你仍然坚持继续疗程吗？”

“是的。”

”这就更有趣了。为什么你需要我的帮助，雷金？“

他能看出杜勒并不害怕，且相当诚实，在某种意义上。他太过狂妄以至于感受不到恐惧，更不屑于掩饰自我之恶。无论是在他过去作案的时候还是在他之前的精神分析师的治疗躺椅上，该害怕的那个都不是他。他闻起来和富兰克林或托比亚斯都不像。前者过度焦虑，后者过于平静。

“我在寻找一个人。”

“你期望在精神分析师中找朋友吗，雷金？”如果是这样的话，这次治疗结束后杜勒就不用再来了，他敢 _保证_ 。

“朋友？当然不是。”杜勒嘶嘶地说，“但我想我已经找到了。”

医生对此不置可否。他得承认这位病例比他想象的要有意思的多。他从记忆中调出之前的病史。其中某些段落让他不禁升起好奇之心。“这上面说你沉浸于关于黄衣国王的幻想之中。什么是 _黄衣国王_ ，雷金？”

杜勒发出一阵短促的笑声。他没有直接回答，而是哼起了某种古怪小调：

“ _沿着湖岸云霁破碎，双生之阳沉落湖陲，狭长的阴影降临在_  
 _卡尔克萨_  
 _奇异之夜升起黑星，奇异之月徘徊天顶，比奇异更奇异的是_  
 _失落的卡尔克萨。_ ”

然后他说道：“它已经看见你了，医生。记住，时间是一个扁平的圆环。”

***

第二天史考利和格雷厄姆从汽车旅馆里出来的时候警长已经在外面等着了。这个看上去有些牛仔派头的家伙兴高采烈地走过去招呼他们，手里还提着早餐。“老天，我以为你们还卡在半路上。哎，唐尼之前告诉我你们已经落脚我还不信呢。”

“我们在途中遇到了一些小问题。车开动不了，后来我发现是打火线圈的问题。修好了我们就一路开过来了。”

“是啊，看上去你们租的那辆是有些年头了。中间没出其他事儿吧？”

史考利看了一眼格雷厄姆，吃了点早饭后他看上去好些了。

她决定不提那件事。她不想让格雷厄姆紧张，再说了，本来这里发生的自杀案的数量就已经够当地人编出几十个不同版本的民间传说了，没必要再散布恐慌。

“一切顺利，谢谢你的关心。现在请带我们去现场看看吧。”

她转身的时候格雷厄姆正望着远处的森林。某处一群鸟突然惊飞而起，鸟鸣的回声在上空盘旋不止。


	3. Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们找到了恶魔网。

警长把他们领到现场时已经差不多到中午了。看来他确实没有吓唬他们的意思——这地方大的出奇，往周围看一圈所有的植被似乎都长得一样，叫人不禁生出一种仿佛在原地打转的错觉来。

“就是这里了。”带路的伙计说。他的名字是瑞克，一个被警长抓来当导游的小伙子。瑞克在三年前和身为生物学家的父亲从怀俄明搬来。他虽不是本地人，却机灵得很，尤其是在地理方面：一千多天中这家伙在森林里窜来窜去，还未有过一桩意外发生。

“这就是我发现她的地方。”瑞克指了指地上。

“你是怎么发现那个女孩的？”

“我当时在观察鸟类，黄腹丽唐纳雀，准确地说。然后我就从望远镜里看到那个女孩了，起先我以为她是来露营的，这季节来这里远足的可不少。还有不少是冲着自杀森林的名号来的，就像拉米雷兹[1]被关进监狱里后给他寄情书和裸照的粉丝们，一群hybristophilia[2]患者。”

“他们快把我逼疯了。”警长说。“你不知道哪些是普通的背包客，哪些是带着病态心理前来观光的游客，还有哪些是受到维特效应[3]影响也想来这儿找棵树吊死的，最可恶的那种。我们为了保证游客安全几乎把所有资源用上了，天天没事干就在林子里巡逻，搞得我和我的同事们都快准备转职护林员了。”

“总而言之，我当时没放在心上，但我差不多准备离开了的时候发现她还躺在那儿。我感觉不妙就过去准备检查下她，结果就发现她躺在地上，脖子上鲜血淋漓的，从颜色看都快流干了。其余的就是历史了。”瑞克踢了一脚地上积攒的落叶，“这个月第三起了，老天爷。我完全不知道这里到底该死地发生了什么。”

“等一下。”格雷厄姆忽然出声说。“你踢到了什么。”

史考利看着他戴上橡胶手套，弯腰从那一堆落叶中捡起了什么。她凑过去，看见那是一捆由绳子绑着的树枝组成的某种奇特雕塑。“这是什么？”她问。

格雷厄姆捏着它的顶部旋转了一圈，“我不确定。之前的两具尸体也是你发现的么？”

“是的。只有那两具是我直接发现的，其他都是听说的，不过我并不在场。”

“你认识这东西吗？”

瑞克走过来仔细瞧了两眼。“从来没见过，也许是那女孩儿的。”

“你在之前那两具尸体的周围见过这种东西吗？”

“也许有，也许没有。抱歉，我记不清楚了。不像你们联邦调查局的天天和死亡打交道，我并不是那种很喜欢在尸体附近逗留的人，伙计。我现在都不怎么去森林里了，就因为这些破事。”

“警方报告里也没有提及？”

“没有。我可以再给你确认一下，如果你们需要的话。”

“也许他们把这当成自然的一部分了。这东西放在一堆泥巴，灌木，落叶和野生动物的粪便里没人发现也是情有可原的。”史考利给出了她的解释。

“有可能。警长，能拜托你带我们去之前发现的现场看看吗。”

“当然。”

格雷厄姆点点头，把那个奇怪的东西放进证物袋里，然后递给史考利。“丹娜，拿这个在本地实验室化验一下，看看你能得到什么。”

**

接近晚上的时候格雷厄姆回到了汽车旅馆。史考利带着他们今天在阿比盖尔和之前两个自杀者尸体附近发现的雕塑到实验室去了，于是只留下他一个人。

他拿了一罐啤酒坐在门廊上对着远处的森林发怔。有那么一瞬间他感到自己像是又回到了弗吉尼亚的沃夫查普，和他的狗狗们在一起。 _过去在晚上又时候他会给房子留着灯，然后穿过屋前的雪地。当他从远处回头望去的时候那间小屋就像是海上的一叶扁舟。那是他能感到安全的仅有时刻。_ _ **[4]**_

他抬头的时候看见了星空。这让他想起很久以前在路易斯安那的时光。对于学校的记忆他总是模糊的。但现在他想起了其中的一部分。在高中的物理课堂上他们说宇宙的成型起源于一场大爆炸，然后亚原子组成了构成生命的最基本的元素——CHNOPS：碳，氢，氧，氮，磷和硫。We all made of stardust。他们是这么说的。

他的口袋在震动。“Hello？”

“这里是史考利。你睡了吗？”

“还没有。”

“Well,我不知道你那边进展如何，不过我这里是条死胡同。除了死者的指纹以外没提取到别的。没有任何可以指引到下一步的线索。”

“你对帕罗教（Palo）熟悉吗，丹娜？”

“恐怕不。”

“帕罗教是一种源于西非的宗教，由殖民时期作为奴隶被带到了‘新世界’的古巴的中非人发展起来。有趣的地方在于，西班牙语里’palo’的意思就是stick，因为帕罗教的教徒收集木棍或者树枝，然后放进一个献给死者灵魂的容器里，做成祭坛（Nganga）。里面通常还装着圣土，人骨和其他的物品。在他们的信仰里，自然物体，尤其是木棍具有神灵的力量。通常的认知是帕罗的祭司使用黑暗力量来达成目标，和他们在撒泰里阿教的同僚相反。”

“我不确定我跟上了你的思路，威尔。你是指这一切的幕后主使是某个懂得如何使用原始黑魔法的人？”

“不管这东西是什么，它已经连续出现在三个现场了。三个死者均精神健康，其中两个甚至不住在这个州，没有理由专程突然买一张飞机票横跨大半个美国就为了在这儿找棵树吊死。我打赌这东西从51年开始的时候就出现了。”

“听着，威尔，我觉得一定还有其他的解释，也许是受到某种暗示产生的一种传染性群体癔症，就像是62年的那场‘六月虫流行病（June bug epidemic）’，六十二位工人接连出现麻木，呕吐，恶心等症状，传言是被工厂内一种虫子叮咬造成的。CDC[5]没有发现任何这种能造成流感的虫子，也没有在他们身上发现任何叮咬的痕迹。事实上根本没有什么虫子，这一切不过是环境压力和焦虑造成的群体性歇斯底里。很可能那些人在森林里迷了路，在周围阴森的气氛造成的压力和自我暗示产生的焦虑下产生了自我了断的想法。压力和心理暗示可以对人产生的影响远超过我们的想象。”

“也许你是对的。但我依然不认为那玩意连续出现在死者周围是种巧合。”他说，“从统计学上说就不可能。”

“是的。坦白地说我确实不知道该如何解释它。”

“All right. 明天见，丹娜。”

格雷厄姆挂断电话。一阵风吹来，周边的树叶飒飒作响，仿佛来自森林的呼唤。他捏着啤酒瓶子在那儿沉思了一会儿，进了房间，再出来的时候拿着一个手电筒。

他想再去看一次。就像以前那次一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 美国连环杀手。
> 
> [2] 又称坏男孩症。指痴迷于实施恶意犯罪者，对其有浪漫或性幻想的人，绝大多数为女性。
> 
> [3] 自杀模仿，定义为一个参照一个知名的自杀方式或特定人物的自杀方式所进行的自杀行为，出自《少年维特之烦恼》。
> 
> [4] 此处引用了原剧台词。
> 
> [5] 美国疾病控制与预防中心


	4. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔和史考利与莱克特医生的初遇。除了一个人，所有人都很沮丧。

周一，华盛顿特区。

史考利再一次推开了行为科学处的大门时，杰克·克劳福德已经在等着了。

“你这次总认得路了吧，史考利探员。”他没等她回答就接着说，“坐下吧。”

她在克劳福德对面坐下。右边坐着的是格雷厄姆。全程他连眼皮都懒得抬一下，似乎周围发生的事情对他而言都不过是梦幻一场。

引起她注意的的是站在格雷厄姆旁边的一位陌生人。一位衣着优雅，头发黑亮的中年男士。他显然察觉到了她的打量，因此对她投来微微一笑。

“两位，这是汉尼拔·莱克特医生。他是一位享誉世界的精神病学专家，我们在此聘请莱克特医生作为联邦调查局的特别顾问。他将在今后协助你们进行心理侧写。”

“‘水手’。”史考利脱口而出。

“ 弗雷迪·劳兹和她干涸的想象力。” 格雷厄姆干巴巴地评论。

“那你呢，威尔？我听说你的想象力丰富非常。”莱克特随意地说。

格雷厄姆伸展了一下坐姿。“我从来不是靠想象力破案的，如果那是你好奇的对象的话。证据解释一切，我只负责把所有的点连接起来。”

“有些人认为所谓智慧（intelligence）不过是抽象的能力。看出事物之间隐藏的关联，按照你的说法，连点为线。”他走到墙边，仔细浏览白板上贴着的照片。“这份天赋既是一份礼物也是一份诅咒。要格外小心你所看见的，威尔。我们的大脑喜欢为事物赋予意义，即便它并不存在。”

格雷厄姆抽搐了一下。他看上去像是被蛰到了。“你到底在给谁做侧写？”他转头怒视着局长，“他到底要给谁做侧写？”

“现在，在你们中的任何人开口说话之前，我要你们看看这个。”克劳福德无视了他的质问，拿起遥控器按下了播放键。一段新闻录像在电视上开始播放。

“……嫌犯已被证实为巴尔的摩中学的音乐教师，目前姓名尚且无法确认。七个小时前警方接到目击者报警，称该男子远程劫持了音乐教室内学生作为人质，并宣布每一个小时就要杀死一个学生，直到‘他们坦白自己的罪行。’目前已有七名学生被杀。警方尚未确定嫌犯所在位置，直到刚才我们接到消息，联邦调查局已经介入，且初步掌握了嫌犯藏身之处的地址。巴伦，你那边情况如何？——看上去他们正在试图喊话，劝说嫌犯放下武器投降。有消息说谈判专家正在赶来的路上……等等，一位联邦探员刚刚冲进去了！——冲进去了？巴伦，屋内是个什么情况？——那位探员正在与嫌犯对峙——哦天哪——天啊——他开枪了——你听见了吗？一，二，三，四，五——（枪响持续）——十二枪！他开了十二枪！又一位探员进去了——救护人员已经就位——真是一场混乱……”

播放被暂停了。克劳福德的目光在他们之间来回扫视。“有没有人愿意解释一下这该死的到底是怎么一回事？”

格雷厄姆拒绝任何视线接触。他仍然怒气冲冲。

“Sir, 我可以解释。”

“请说吧，史考利探员。”

“长官，本来我们在科罗拉多调查一起连环自杀案件，但格雷厄姆探员接到一个来自华盛顿的电话，说是一个在特区的朋友请他参与一起犯罪侧写，事件‘极度紧急’。我伴随格雷厄姆探员紧急飞回了华盛顿并一起参与了突击行动——”

“他开了十二枪，史考利探员，你意识到了吗？”

“是的，长官。我认为这是一种正当行为，考虑到嫌犯极度危险，且持有数名人质——“

克劳福德制止了她继续说下去的企图。他将一叠报告扔到桌子中间，“不用为你的搭档辩解了。你在报告里也清楚地表明了格雷厄姆探员的行为问题，包括提出进行一场精神评估以确定格雷厄姆探员是否具有作为场外探员的资质。格雷厄姆探员，你的行为已经引起了我们的担忧，更别提这事在媒体上造成的恶劣影响了。”

“完事了吗？因为我还有一群狗要喂呢。抱歉，失陪了。”

门砰地一声在他身后被带上。史考利感觉那一响也像是在她脸上甩了一个耳光。真太他妈地棒了。格雷厄姆不是个容易信任别人的人，而就在刚才，他们才建立起来的信任的沙滩城堡被她的上司，杰克·克劳福德，一脚踢塌了。

克劳福德沮丧地诅咒出声。“Come on, 威尔！这儿总有人还需要一个美容觉呢！”

然后她捕捉到了莱克特嘴角转瞬即逝的一抹细小的微笑。

**

史考利追到停车场的时候格雷厄姆刚刚关上车门。她快步走到另一侧，拉开车门，坐到了副驾。

“你在这儿做什么？”他干巴巴地问。

“我——我是来道歉的。”

“不必了，我了解。你只是在做你的工作，按照规章办事。我没有责怪任何人的意思。”

“自从那天从森林里出来后你情绪就不对劲。出什么事了吗？”

“没事。”

“你看见了什么？”

“什么都没有。”

“你看见了什么，威尔？”她侧过脸来，眉头皱在一起。 _她知道了。_

格雷厄姆深呼出一口气，双手从方向盘上滑落到身侧。停车场的灯光从斜面透过来，使他的半个面孔陷在阴影里。

“你记得医院里那个女孩吧。“

“是的。阿比盖尔。”

“她的全名是阿比盖尔·霍布斯。她父亲是盖瑞特·雅各布·霍布斯。”

“明尼苏达伯劳鸟。”记忆如一道闪电在她脑海中炸开。“我的上帝——是那个绑架并谋杀了八个女孩儿的连环杀手。”

“他潜伏在受害者的家，在她们自己的床上将她们勒死，然后带到他的小木屋里，放置在鹿角上。所有的受害者在发色，瞳色和年龄上都相同。都像同一个人，他女儿。除了爱丽丝·尼古拉以外没有任何属于受害者的尸体被发现。”

“为什么？”

“He would honor every part of them。”他语气平淡地叙述着一个残酷的事实。

“He was eating them.” 有那么一瞬间她感到自己的血液像是被冻结了。

“当时我还在凶案组工作。我找到了那个家伙，但一切都太迟了。他杀了他妻子，我冲进去的时候他正在厨房，就用刀抵着他女儿的脖子。在他的刀割开她的动脉的同时我朝他开了火。整整七枪。我现在几乎还能尝到他溅到我脸上的血的滋味。霍布斯倒下去的时候一直在重复一句话。‘看见了吗？’自那件案子后我就被从凶案组调离了，他们不想开除我，但也不想派我出外勤。我成了部门之间踢来踢去的球。每个人既想要也不想要的最不受欢迎的明星探员。这就是为什么我现在会在那地下室的办公室里呆着，接受的全是没人想要的案子。”他盯着前方一辆刚刚消失在拐角处的吉普，“现在杰克想要我回来了。唯一的原因就是他破不了案子，上面的压力又煎着他的屁股。杰克的屁股可不干我事，他晚上能不能睡得着也不是我的问题。”

“我不熟悉杰克，但我遇见过像他一样的人。我们的付出大多被视为理所当然，还要受气。我父亲想让我成为一个医生，但我还是做了联邦探员，因为这是我所认定的帮助人们的办法。”史考利说，“事实和真相才是重要的，别让杰克或者任何人阻断你的判断。”

“你开过火吗，丹娜？”

“开过的。”

“那你一定和最肮脏的东西面对面过。他们还在梦里缠着你吗？”

“有时候。”

“我每天晚上都会看见他们。”

有那么一会儿他们谁都没有说话。

“威尔，我知道你可能不喜欢听这个，但我确实认为你需要一场心理评估。”

“你害怕我伤害你吗？”

”不，这仅仅是出于你搭档的关心。” 话出口她才意识到威尔过去的糟糕程度远远超过她的预期。她开始理解他为什么收养流浪狗了。比起镜子来在流浪狗上他更能看清自己。他一直活的像条流浪狗，偶尔施舍的食物也不过是为了维持他的生存，继续将他当作什么破案机器一样使用。从未有人真正地关心他。

她试图想象威尔·格雷厄姆的生活。她失败了。

“有时候我觉得周围的人，杰克，阿拉娜，或者其他的任何人都是用一种专业性的好奇看待我的。他们可以去拯救任何人而不用在意我是否会因此破碎。”他最后说，“我累了。我也不觉得这次会有所不同。”

“这次会不同的。”史考利说，语调坚定。“I can assure you.”

**

在他们的汽车驶出停车场后，一辆漆黑的本特利2000款Arnage缓缓发动了。


End file.
